Play with me
by Berryberrykix6
Summary: Goku and Chichi rekindle their love from the help of Goten.
1. Chapter 1

I've finally had time to sit and just write (mega happy face) anyway now that I think about it, this story is portraying how I want a hot summer…I mean a REALLY HOT SUMMER! Hope you all love this :)

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragonball or Dragonball Z

* * *

Play with me

By Berryberrykix6

The sun was bright and hot today and the son family were making the most of the long school holiday. Gohan was out with Videl and Goku and Goten were in the lake trying desperately to cool off. Chichi was in the kitchen fanning herself as she watched the line of clothes occasionally flutter in the weak breeze. She groaned and got up, scolding Goku for leaving her behind.

"He could of at least asked me if I wanted to go, but no, he and Goten just take off…I can feel the heat too you know". She sighed and slumped onto the table, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Oh Goku, why do we never do anything fun any more…just the two of us". She lifted her head and turned round to face the window. She watched the intense heat coming off the sill and let out another sigh.

"I'd better change into something cooler, but before I do that I should make dinner…"

Goten splashed water over his fathers face trying to earn his attention but his eyes remained closed. He moved up closer sending a small wave over him but still Goku's eyes were closed in sleep. Goten took this moment to sneak right up to his fathers side and poke him…where you shouldn't be poked. Goku's eyes flung open and he screamed in a fit of laughter as Goten had begun tickling him under the arms.

"Ha Ha that'll teach you to sleep with your arms up daddy Ha Ha Ha".

Goku leaped back and gave him an evil smirk.

"Nobody does that to the tickle king and gets away with it, not even mom".

Goten suddenly felt his fathers ki right behind him and yelped but it was too late Goku held him tight with one arm and with the other…justice was had. Goten screamed and begged his dad to let him go.

"Not just yet squirt, looks like you need a reminder of who's the king". He laughed and turned him over tickling his tummy, then released him. Goten plopped in the water still giggling and looked up.

"You do that to mommy"?

"Yep, well I use to…"

"So why don't you play any more".

"Well mom always seams so busy, and I don't want to bother her so…"

"Why don't you just ask her"?

"But".

"If you don't ask her you'll never know". Goten stated absentmindedly and got up. "Come on daddy I'm going home…I'm starving". A large growl was heard as he finished speaking and then followed by an even deeper growl from a larger stomach. Goku looked at him and grinned.

"sounds good to me".

Gohan was sat in the shade of an umbrella at a little coffee shop. He was glad of the shade but it didn't offer much relief from the burning air. Still he waited patiently for Videl to return with the ice cream. He played with a brightly coloured straw on the table and felt his purple gi becoming wetter with sweat.

"Geez this is worse than that time in the Hyperbolic Time chamber". Suddenly he felt an arm brush past his and looked up.

"Hay what are you daydreaming about". Videl spoke as she proceeded to cram her mouth with the quickly melting ice cream.

"Just this heat…this is insane…urrhh…Videl".

"Mmm, yep, what".

"I think I'm melting". Gohan lifted his arms as he put his hands on his head and giant dark patches were forming all over him.

"Yuck, Gohan I'm eating, put your arms down".

"I CANT HELP IT…ARRR". His voice was now hysterical.

"GOHAN, relax, people are looking at us…and please don't go super here, look I have an idea, why don't we go and see a movie tonight".

"A movie, but how is that gonna' help me cool down"?!

Videl gave him an "are you serious look" and explained.

"Well we'll be in a dark AIR CONDITIONED room for one".

He snapped out of his hysteria and gave her a smile.

"Good point, so how about we go see that new movie at seven thirty".

"Great, I'll go tell my dad".

Wait he's not gonna' budge in is he"?

"Nope, I just need to clear it with him so he doesn't land me with anything tonight, this is just gonna' be you, me and a good movie". She whispered the last few words and gave him a light kiss before she took off to find her dad.

"Mmmm, yeah, just me, Videl and a good movie". He was so lost in his newest daydream that he didn't even see the waiter poking him with a cheque.

Goku and Goten arrived back to see a pile of delicious looking food covering the large kitchen table. Both father and son began drooling over picture of treasure before them but backed away when a commanding voice came from the bedroom, telling them to wash up before they even thought of going near it. Goku gave Goten a sympathetic smile and they marched to the bathroom to freshen up.

Meanwhile Chichi had just finished slipping into something a little more airy and had loosened her hair, letting it fall free over her shoulders and down her back. She looked herself over in the mirror and thought.

"Hmm, not bad…but not like Goku will notice". She shrugged and promptly returned to the kitchen to eat before it all vanished. Despite the heat it hadn't done anything to their appetites she thought as she walked down the stairs.

Goku and Goten were drowning themselves in food when Goten stopped and looked up to greet his mother.

"Hi mommy, this is great"!

She smiled at him "Thank you Goten".

Goku looked up from devouring a large dinosaur leg to also pay his complements when he almost choked on the sight before him.

"Wow". He thought. "She hasn't worn that dress in a while, or had her hair down…she looks beautiful".

She had on a pink/peachy dress that was very thin and floaty, it accompanied her long glossy hair and her figure perfectly, and was embroidered down the one side with flowers of many colours.

"Goku, are you alright"?! She asked concerned.

He gave a loud chough and drank the large glass of water in front of him.

"Cu..cu..um, yes, I'm fine…wow Chi you look beautiful in that".

She almost fell over in disbelief. "I what, I look beautiful, are you ok"?

"Yep, I'm fine, and this is delicious"!

"Well, that's great". She took a seat and stared at him with confusion on her face. "Did he just say I looked beautiful, out loud"! Her thoughts were silenced when Goten's voice touched her ears.

"Mommy…mommy are you ok".

She shook her head and smiled at him "Yes I'm fine sweetie".

"Then how come you're not eating"?

"Oh, yeah"… she then picked a plate up and began filling it.

After dinner Chichi washed the dishes and was just putting the last away when the door burst open and a flustered Gohan came in.

"Its just way too hot out there, hi mom is there any food left".

"There's some sandwiches in the fridge, Gohan where have you been"?

"With Videl, we met up in the city".

She gave a smile as she placed the last plate in the cupboard. "Hmm you two are growing closer every day".

"Mom! Please not today, it's too hot". He quickly retrieved the pile of sandwiches and went to his room, hoping it would be cooler in there.

Goku and Goten were in the living room having a contest, who could stay upside-down while balancing on there finger longer.

"You'll never beat me Goten, I invented this game".

"Oh yeah, well I perfected it daddy".

Both were sweating and wobbling but it wasn't Goten's day. Smack. Goten fell flat on his back and sighed.

"Well I didn't beat you but I beat my record".

Goku dropped to his knees. "Well if you'd of kept that up I think you'd of won". He admitted as he wiped the sweat away. Goten looked through the door in the kitchen and watched his mom sitting fanning herself. Mom doesn't look busy at the moment daddy.

"Hmm, what"?

"Go ask her if she wants to play".

"Urrr, she won't want to play Goten". He was acting rather shy towards asking her but Goten was determined, and Goku new when he got something into his head there was no stopping him.

"Go on daddy, she looks bored".

"Ok, ok, ok, I will".

Goten stopped pushing and grinned at his father then leaped on to the sofa to watch TV. Goku turned and was faced with a rather hot looking beauty before him. Still fanning herself furiously Chichi managed a grin and asked.

"What was all that about"?

"Well Chi, um, I, I wanted to know…umm, do you want to go for a walk tonight"?

She looked at him in disbelief again and thought. "He wants to spend time with me"! She looked into his innocent eyes and couldn't help the loving smile that grew on her face.

"You know Goku, that sounds wonderful, when do you want to go".

"How about we get Gohan to baby-sit Goten and we go at about seven"?

"Sounds good to me". She got up and put her arms round his muscular neck, brushing her neat fringe against his unruly one and gently resting her lips on his. He smiled at her touch and brought her into a tight hug.

"I'll look forward to it Goku".

"Mmmm so will I". He whispered, nuzzling her neck.

* * *

I'll upload the next chapter ASAP :)


	2. Part 2

Hi peoples, here's the rest of the story, please enjoy ;)

!Thankyou for all the lovely reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon ball or Dragon ball Z.

* * *

Play with me Part 2

by Berryberrykix6

Gohan had finished his shower and was combing his hair wan he heard his father's voice calling through the bathroom door.

"Yep hang on dad". He unlocked the door and was greeted with a hopeful looking face. "Umm dad, you ok"?

"Yeah I'm great…well I would be if you could do something for me".

Gohan raised an eyebrow, he didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of thing"?

"Well Goten made me realise that I haven't spent much quality time with your mom lately, and I want to take her on a special walk tonight, so…"

"So what dad"?

"So…could you baby-sit Goten for tonight"?

Gohan gave his father a look as though he was reliving the moments of fighting Cell.

"WHAT! NO WAY DAD…I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT"! Nothing was going to stop him from going to that movie with Videl, and that air conditioned room.

"Oh come on son, do your old man a favour".

"No dad I can't, I've already promised Videl we'd go, and she's set her heart on it" (lie).

Goku looked beaten, so much that Gohan was now regretting what he'd said.

"Hey dad why don't you drop him off at Bulma's".

"All night"?

"Yeah, well I'm sure she won't mind, anyway Goten and trunks will probably be playing video games all night".

"Good point, I'll do that".

His spirits were lifted again and he peaked round the corner at Chichi, she was sat with Goten watching the TV. He smiled at her and received a tap on the shoulder from Gohan.

"Hey dad, you and mom have a great night". He winked as he scuttled off to his room. Goku returned his loving gaze to her. "We sure will".

At six thirty Gohan left to pick up Videl and Goku rang Bulma to clear the drop off.

"Sure Goku no problem, oh and say hi to Chichi for me".

"I will". He hung up and smiled, he new he could rely Bulma. Moments later Goten came running down the stairs with a backpack filled with clothes toys and anything else he needed for his overnight stay with the Briefs. He grinned at his father.

"This is great, Trunks has a new game called Zombie Wars 3 and I can't wait to play it"!

"That's sounds cool, but don't tell your mom ok, you now how she feels about video games".

Goten nodded and ran over to his mother to kiss her goodbye.

"Bye mommy, have fun".

She smiled and kneeled on the ground so Goten could give her a proper hug.

"Oh daddy will make sure we have fun". She giggled and then looked stern at him. "Now Goten don't you stay up late, and no video games".

Goten looked crushed but slowly nodded and ran back to Goku who placed his fingers on his head and de-materialized, after a split second they were in Bulma's house. "Daddy can me and trunks please play that game".

Goku looked thoughtful for a second. "Well if Trunks and Bulma don't tell then I won't". He winked and Goten's face lit up like a sun. At that moment trunks came bursting in.

"Hey Goten, you ready to blow, smash and rip zombies up"?

Goten nodded in excitement and fled the scene with Trunks.

"Hey Bulma, are you sure this is ok"?

"Oh come on Goku their no problem, heck I won't see them again until the morning". He nodded and thanked her as he translocated back to his house. Bulma shook her head and looked up to Trunk's room, a bright glow was coming from under the door and a loud squeal came from Goten along with laughing from Trunks.

"No Trunks it's not funny, you said it wasn't scary".

"This ISN'T scary".

"Yes it is, can we play Crash Bandicoot instead"?

Bulma walked back to her office shaking her head. "This is gonna' be a long night for Goten".

Goku materialized back in the kitchen behind Chichi, placing a hand on her shoulder she jumped nearly a mile in the air.

"GOKU…don't do that…how many times have I told you not to do that"!

"Sorry". He scratched the back of his head while looking sheepish.

"Are you ready"?

"Yes, oh Goku just look how bright the moon is, it's like daylight out there".

He walked up to the window and looked outside.

"Well what are we doing in here"?

She nodded and they scuttled to the door, ready to start their walk.

When they reached the forest Chichi stopped to take in the sight before her. It looked otherworldly in their, the moonlight bouncing off the trees and washing over the ground.

"Wow". She exclaimed. "So beautiful".

Goku put his arms round her waist and whispered in her ear. "Not as beautiful as you". She shivered as his words floated in her ear.

"Come on Goku, let's go". She looked at him through heavy eyes and took his hand as they continued their walk. He watched her, smiling lovingly at her expressions and awe towards the forest. He couldn't explain it, he felt so happy and peaceful at the same time. So calm with her, how he'd missed this, just spending time together.

"Why didn't I ask her sooner, she always makes time for this". He sighed Chichi looked back at him and tilted her head.

"Are you ok"? She formed the words so lovingly.

He gave a shy look at her, then simply nodded and pulled her closer, so his hand was now on her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and their pace slowed, they had all the time in the world.

They came to stop by their favourite little lake, they had shared many happy times here and were going to add another to the list. The moon shone down illuminating the crystal clear water, pretty Koi fish swam quietly along the surface and a light breeze rustled the grass. Chichi sat by the bank and removed her shoes, dipping her feet into the warm water.

"Mmmm". She moaned with closed eyes. Goku followed suit and scooted up by her. After removing his shirt Chichi lay her head against his hard chest, silently taking in the sounds around her. Goku's arms circled round her waist and rested his hands on top of hers. She whispered words of love to him holding his hands tighter, he kissed the top of her head returning the words. They stayed there cuddled together for what seemed like hours, until Goku got playful.

Chichi was quite happily watching the Koi fish when she felt something under her arms.

Goku…Goku…GOKU NO…NONO…N..HAHAHA, NO PLEASE GOKU STOP HAHAHA. She squealed.

He had her pinned to the ground by now, his grin from ear to ear watching her squirm and laugh.

"Come on Chi, play with me"! He snickered.

She shot him an evil smirk as she fought furiously with his hands but to no anvil. He grabbed her wrists and planted a soft kiss on her lips, then more down her neck and trailing along the top of her low cut dress. She stopped wriggling and sighed as she let the waves of pleasure wash over her. Goku realised her hands and steadied himself over her. She found his wild hair, pulling him to her lips once more in a passionate kiss. They moaned in union, tasting their sweetness, finally they broke apart and he purred to her resting his head on her chest. He smiled feeling her warmth, her hands on his sides, then something else. His eyes shot open and he jumped off her but she was too fast. Landing on his back she straddled his waist and began tickling him all over his stomach, up his sides and under his arms. Although he proclaimed himself the tickle king, he was the most ticklish of all the family.

"ARRR, NO CHI, PLEASE, STOP, HAHAHA, HAHAHA". She finally complied with him and rolled off to one side.

"Now no more tickling". She said sternly.

He sat up in a cross-legged position and took in a deep breath.

"After that no way, I think I'll let you have the title". He said chuckling.

Chichi moved up to him and smiled, trailing her smooth fingers over his cheek. Her hands then cupped his face sweetly as she rested her head against his. She felt his hands resting over hers, then moving along her sides and round her back. Without opening their eyes they made the kiss, long and gentle. She moaned as she felt his hard chest against hers. He ran his hands through her hair, loving the silky feeling between his fingers. She began to undo his belt, throwing it to one side. He moaned in return, diving his hands under her pretty dress and pulling it over her head. He then quickly pulled his pants off, discarding them by his belt. Now just in their underwear he grabbed her sides, pulling her on top of him. She blushed and turned her head, only coming back to his gaze when his finger tenderly lifted her chin up. He made tiny swirls on her back, coursing her to laugh and shiver. His fingers danced in her skin coming to rest at her bra rim. He kissed her nose lightly and pulled the garment from her satin skin. He tossed it to the growing pile of clothes, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face. Her fingers then made little waves down his smooth chest, every now and then making him giggle and purr. Her hand came to rest at his boxer rim; she looked at him through heavy eyes and slowly pulled them down and off. After throwing them to the pile Goku got to his knees and ran his hands down her toned sides, slowly removing hers. Now she fell into his arms and he rested her gently on the grass by the waters edge. He nuzzled into her warmth and pulled long sweet moans from her as he planted tender kisses all over her neck, stopping briefly to nibble on her ears. She began to moan his name when he slowly kissed lower, over her collarbone, round her breasts and down to her stomach. She gave a little squeal as he licked back up in-between her breasts, he stopped and rested his lips on hers again. She sighed and looked deep into his eyes with all the love in her heart.

"Goku, I love you, more than you know".

He moved up slightly and kissed the top of her head. "Chi,…you are my life, and my heart". Kissing her, with all the love and tenderness his heart held, for her, and her alone.

That night was special, and in years to come they would remember that night. Chichi curled up against Goku, holding his hands she coiled them around her, and whispered.

"I love you". So quiet only he could hear.

"My heart will always belong to you, my princess". His arms held her gently and his smile grew when she turned over to snuggle into his warm chest. Letting out a slow relaxed sigh he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Maybe the end was a bit cheesy... Still I hope everyone enjoyed this.

This might be the last story for a while, as I've got some family problems going on, sorry. :'(


End file.
